PCT application WO 2007/122410 certain thieno [2, 3-c] pyrimidine compounds working by PI3 kinase mechanism and useful in treating various proliferative disorders of the brain, breast, lung etc. The structure of lead compound GDC-0941, now called as Pictilisib, is given below:
Certain thieno [2, 3-c] pyridines as PI3 kinases
WO2009071901A1 is describes a class of fused tricyclic triazole and thiophene derivatives as PI3 kinase inhibitors, which are beneficial in the treatment of inflammatory, autoimmune, cardiovascular, neurodegerative, metabolic, oncological, nociceptive or ophthalmic disordres.
US patent application no. 20090247567A1, describes certain thieno [2,3-c] pyridines, fused benzopyran and fused benzoxipen as PI3 kinase inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,653,089 describes as a preparation of heterocyclic compounds as selective inhibitors of the p110 delta isoforms of PI3 kinase for treating inflammation, immune diseases and certain forms of cancers.
Thieno [2,3-c]pyridines for other Applications
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,526A is describes a series of thienopyridines compounds as useful dye intermediates, insecticides, herbicides, pesticides and lubricating oil additives.
GB2010249A is describes certain thieno [2,3-c]-[3.2-c] pyridines and their therapeutic applications as inflammation inhibitors.
GB2031428A describes new thieno [2,3-c] pyridine derivatives and their therapeutic applications as anti-inflammatory compounds.
EP0292051A2 describes preparation of 2-[(thienopyridinylmethyl) thio] benzimidazoles as antiulcer agents. These benzimidazole and thienopyridine derivatives are excellent antiulcer agents.
WO2000075145A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,320 describe preparation of thienopyridines and thienopyrimidines as cell adhesion-inhibiting anti-inflammatory compounds.
WO2005110410A2 describes preparation of fused heterocyclic as kinase inhibitors. This invention provides compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable salts as inhibitors of kinases, particularly COT or MK2 kinases.
Present Invention
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a series of novel substituted 7-(morpholinyl)-2-(N-piperazinyl)-methylthieno [2, 3-c] pyridines of general formula I defined above, or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a series of novel substituted 7-(morpholinyl)-2-(N-piperazinyl)-methylthieno[2,3-c] pyridines of general formula I defined above and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts which are potent and selective PI3 kinase inhibitors and are therefore beneficial in the treatment and prevention of various human ailments such as cancer.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a novel series of substituted 7-(morpholinyl)-2-(N-piperazinyl)-methylthieno [2,3-c]pyridines of general formula I defined above and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts having excellent in-vivo activity against solid tumors such as lung, pancreatic etc.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a process for the preparation of a series of novel substituted 7-(morpholinyl)-2-(N-piperazinyl)-methylthieno [2, 3-c] pyridines of general formula I defined above and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.